grave error
by neon-san
Summary: es yaoi momo esta enamorado de ryoma pero nunca le dice sus sentimientos y se dara cuenta del erro que comete por no decir lo que siente cuando Ryoma conosca un amigo suyo TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Este fic va a ser yaoi se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula espero les guste y no me vayan a matar por como va a sufrir el principe

**Un grave error**

**By:neon-san**

**Momoryo**

**-**_que haces_

_-no te voy a dejar ir te deseo_

_-no déjame en paz_

_-si no eres mío no serás de nadie_

_-nooooooooooooooooo_

_-----------------------------)()())()()()----------------_

En la escuela seigaku todos estaban en receso pero cierto prodigio del tenis esta sentado con su mejor "amigo" momo bajo un gran árbol disfrutando de sus sagrados alimentos

-oi Ryoma

-mmm-.dice Ryoma bebiendo su ponta

-mira Ryoma te presento un amigo hoy acaba de entrar a la seigaku

-como quieras –dice Ryoma no prestándole atención

-negi-.grita momo captando le atención de mas de uno y se va un chico con el pelo café claro del mismo largo que fuji unos ojos café oscuro del mismo tamaño que kaoru y complexión como eiji

-hola momo

-negi te quiero presentar a un amigo pero como te salude es asi con todos-. Se acerca y le susurra al oido -.es un poco engreído

con una sonrisa-.OK

-oi Ryoma mira el es mi amigo negi

Ryoma levanta la cabeza y ve la cara sonriente de negi y se queda embobado viendo a negi y negi le tome la mano con delicadeza-mucho gusto Ryoma no te han dicho nunca lo lindo que eres -.dice negi con una sonrisa encantadora

Sonrojo-.gracias-.dice Ryoma tímidamente

Momo arquea la ceja ese sonorojo no le gusta a momo y por alguna razón le dan ganas de matar a negi por hacer eso con ryoma

-bueno ya es hora de ir a clases-.dice negi y le da un beso muy cerca de la boca a Ryoma. Dejandolo en estado de shock al igual que momo pero por el coraje-.vamonos momo-.dice negi cambiando su exprecion con momo de alegre a serio

--------------()()()()()()()------------------

-mira tezuka no crees que echizen este algo distraido

tezuka no responde y se le queda viendo a Ryoma que tenia cara de estar en la luna

-ya se acabo las practica pueden ir a su casa-.grita la profesora sumire

-buen trabajo-.gritan todos

ya después de que se pongan el uniforme momo y Ryoma salen y se encuentran con negi afuera Ryoma instantáneamente se sonroja a eso no le gusta momo y hace una sonrisa falsa

-que pasa negi

-vine por Ryoma

-si

-quería saber Ryoma te puedo acompañar a tu casa

-lo siento negi Ryoma y yo…..

-claro-.dice Ryoma con una sonrisa que jamás en su vida había visto momo negi toma de la mano y se lo lleva

-nya momo si no te apuras te lo va a quitar

momo se exalta y ve que esta eiji atrás

-que dices Ryoma puede hacer lo que sea no me importa

-ojala no te arrepientas-.dice eiji y se va dejando a momo pensando en las ultimas palabras"_ ojala no te arrepientas"_ lo unico que me importa es que Ryoma sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo

---------------()()()()()()()()()---------------

Negi y Ryoma iban caminado por un callejón que no habia ni un alma eso ponía nervioso a Ryoma y le agarra la mano a Negi haciendo que este sonrisa

-no te preocupes yo te protejere-.dice negi y apreta la mano de Ryoma en la suya, ryoma instantáneamente se sonroja

conrinuara………………………….

La verdad no se de cuantos capis lo haga va a ser mas o menos larga inspirandome en la peli ojala les guste see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Grave error

By:neon-san\

Momoryonegi

-bueno esta es mi casa-.dice Ryoma sonrojado

-que hermosa casa RYoma-chan

-bueno creo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela-.Ryoma se da la vuelta dispuesto a iresepero es detenido por un brazo que lo voltea y que lo deja en shock por que negi lo tiene besando y se separa negi sonriendo

-ahora si nos vemos mañana-.y le planta otro beso y se va, dejando a Ryoma de piedra hasta que sale Ryoga, y lo ve parado mirando a la nada

-oi chibisuke-.no reacciona hasta que decide gritarle y lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Ryoga casi me matas

-pues tu que tienes estas todo rojo

-no es asunto tuyo y tu que vas a salir otra vez con el…si y van muchas que te pinta el cuerno

-tampoco es asunto tuyo…y yo lo perdono por que lo amo

-eres un tonto yo nunca permitiría que me hicieran esto además una vez vi. Como te golpeaba

-fue un accidente…mejor me voy esta platica se esta volviendo insoportable

y se va Ryoga y Ryoma solo da un suspiro y entra a la casa en eso suena el teléfono y no le queda otra que contestar

-residencia echizen-.dice Ryoma con desgano

-echizen soy yo

-momo-sempai

-sip…solo quería saber que llegaste a salvo, aunque negi sea mi amigo, hace mucho que no lo veo, y quien sabe que maña se le habra pegado

-el me beso momo-sempai-. Dice Ryoma nervioo y tiene que despegarse el auricular por tremendo grito de momo

-COMO QUE TE BESO-.dice momo con un nudo en la garganta

-si y no que sentí en ese momento creo que me estoy enamorando momo-sempai-.esto fue como una puñalada para momo

me…me alegro por ti

-ocurre algo momo-sempai suena rara su voz

-no nada..nos vemos mañana adiós

ad…-.no termina por que momo ya colgó

momo cuelga y cae de rodillas mientras las lagrimas se hacen presentes, entre sollozos lo único que pronuncia "lo perdí…lo perdí pero…pero si el esta feliz yo no importo solo el y que negi lo haga feliz oh Ryoma si antes te hubiera dicho lo que sentia puede que me hubieras correspondido" y en toda la noche momo llora amargamente

continuara…………………………….

Nyaaaaaaa espero les habra gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Grave error

By neon-san

Negiryomomo

Llega el siguiente dia y se ve que a Ryoma que entra a la escuela corriendo

-rayos por que momo no pasaría por mi

se cambia rápido y entra a la cancha tratando de pasar desapercibido

-ECHIZEN-. Grita una voz a su espalda que inmediatamente reconoce y lo deja congelado, -.por que tan tarde

-lo siento buchou pero momo-sempai no paso por mi y…..

-momoshiro falto…que no se vuelva a repetir y se da la vuelta y se va a donde lo esperaba un fuji sonriente

suspiro por parte del principe en eso le cae el veinte :momo falto" de repente siente peso y voltea y ve la cara sonriente de negi

-me hubieras dicho que pasara por ti a casi se me olvida te gustaría tener una cita mañana no tienes practica verdad

-si…si….cla-claro-.dice Ryoma sonrojado negi lo abraza y le da un beso en la boca para sorpresa de todos los titulares

asi transcurrieron las clases algo lentas, pero en el receso especialmente para el príncipe se le paso muy rápido hasta se le olvida que falto momo todos los titulares no les gusto esto por que ellos sabían del amor que le tenia momo a Ryoma asi tambien negi va a dejar a Ryoma a su casa

-ne Ryo-chan

-s-si

-cuando conoceré a tu familia

-etto…pues será otro DIA -.dice algo nervioso

-bueno hasta mañana koi-. Dice negi dándole un beso y se va

-ahora si te eh pillado-;.dice Ryoga apareciendo por detrás

-cállate-.dice Ryoma y cierra la puerta de un portazo

-se me hace tarde-.y Ryoga sale corriendo

al dia siguiente

Ryoma no sabia que ropa ponerse hasta que ve un conjunto que le compro ryoga y que el mismo juro nunca ponerse pero se quería ver bien para negi, se pone unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejándole ver el pecho, y encima una chamarra de cuero café y se deja el pelo alborotado

-chibi-suke va a salir….whoa-.entra Ryoga y se queda boquiabierto por como lucia Ryoma

-que quieres

-ah..si-.tomando compostura-.te busca mi cuñado un tal negi

-cállate-.y sale Ryoma y se encuentra con negi

-ryo-chan te ves bien

-igualmente-.sonrojándose

-los 2 se van y se dirigen al parque de diversiones caminando pero negi arque una ceja al ver como ve a Ryoma y siente una rabia

continuara…………………….

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les guste el capi como se habran dado cuenta este capi no sale momo pero no me preocupen que el proximo si see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Grave error

By:neon-san

Negiryomomo

La cita en el parke fue muy divertida para Ryoma pero desagradable para negi, por que las chicas y chicos por igual veian con singular lujuri la parte rasera de RYoma y no aguantando mas jalo a Ryoma al baño violentamente y dejando sorprendido a Ryoma por el cambio brusco de carácter de negi

-que ocurre negi

pero negi no dice nada y lo avienta bruscamente con la pared provocando un fuerte golpe

-por que-.dice negi enfureciendo

-por que que negi-.dice Ryoma temeroso no havia visto a negi asi hasta que negi le da una cacheta demaciado fuerte para que el labio inferiror se abriera dejando un hilito de sangre

-viniste conmigo o A COQUETEAR COMO UNA MALDITA PUTA-.dice negi enojado

-yo...yo...no-.no puede contener las lagrimas por el miedo-.me vesti asi...para ti

negi abraza a Ryoma para sorpresa de este-.que no se vuelva a repetir o te ira peor-.Ryoma solo atina a asentir

-mejor vamonos ya-.negi se para y estiende su mano para ayudarlo a pararse y este acepta muy apenas

-si-.dice Ryoma en un susurro

negi deja Ryoma en su casa y lo deja en la entrada y le da un beso y se despide diciendo un nos vemos mañana Ryoma entra en su casa y va negi a su encuentro

-hola chibi-suke como te fue...-.las palabras mueren en su boca al ver el rostro de Ryoma-.que te paso el te ...golpeo

Ryoma reacciona rapido-.que tonterías dices fue solo un accidente...el no me haria daño...el me quiere-.dice lo ultimo no muy convencido Ryoga lo ve con tristeza y solo lo abrasa

momo se dirige a la escuela y ve a negi acorralando a Ryoma

-que ocurre-.dice momo algo enojado

-momo-sempai-.dice Ryoma sorprendido y aliviado

-nada momo solo veia esa horrible erida en MI novio

-que te ocurrio hechicen

-me cai

-bueno ya es tarde mejor nos vamos no amor

-.si -.dice Ryoma en un susurro, momo estaba parado solo observando y por alguna razon no le creyo a Ryoma y sospechaba que negi lo habia golpeado

-perdon Ryoma no te quise golpear-.dice negi en un tono arrepentido

-si

-sabes yo te amo

-y yo..yo tambien negi-.dice Ryoma aceptando el abrazo de negi

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Grave error

Ryoxocc

Ryoma consiguió la dirección de negi y se dirige para alla y va muy nervioso pensando si negi se pondrá feliz si le cae de sorpresa, esta llegando al terreno y ve en medio una camioneta vieja y descuidada se acerca y ve adentro a una mujer algo avanzada de edad con una mirada triste

-ho...hola dice Ryoma algo nervioso

la mujer lo voltea a ver y le sonrie-.quien eres tu

-me llamo Ryoma echizen disculpe esta negi

la mujer se sorprende-.eres su amigo-.dice un poco nerviosa

-algo asi-.dice Ryoma sonrojado

la mujer vuelve a sonreír-.sube a la camioneta yo soy la madre de negi

Ryoma se sube a la camioneta con un poco mas de confianza

-y dime Ryoma deonde conoces a negi

-de la escuela

-y que relación especial tienes con el

sonrojo-.yo...

-RYOMA-. Grita un furioso negi abre la puerta y saca bruscamente a Ryoma del brazo

-dime que hacías con ella-.lo sigue jaloneando del brazo

-negi no lo trates así-.dice la mujer saliendo del coche angustiada

-tu cállate-.le grita negi y Ryoma lo ve con miedo-.vamonos-.y se lleva a un Ryoma tembloroso

y se lo lleva como a 3 cuadras de ahí

-que hacías en mi casa

-yo..yo queria darte una sorpresa-.dice Ryoma algo nervioso

-no vuelvas a ir entendiste-.dice negi abofeteándolo y por la fuerza utilizada cae al suelo, el príncipe amarrándose la mejilla y lo ve con miedo, negi se agacha y lo abraza

-no me gusta que lo hagas-.le susurra negi, Ryoma solo asiente soltando varias lagrimas

4444444444444444444444444444

-oye momo si te invitamos a salir es para que te distraigas-.dice eiji a su lado

-es cierto momo, no te has fijado en echizen tiene varios moretones y la otra vez me comento tezuka que su rendimiento ah disminuido-.dice oishi preocupado

-que-.voltean rapido eiji y momo

-de veras "que acaso negi lo golpea" piensa preocupado momo

-nyaa hay que horrible el es nuestro amigo hay que ayudarlo

4444444444444444

-chibi...que te paso y ese feo golpe-.se acerca muy preocupado Ryoga y ve que Ryoma esta llorando

-yo./..-.Ryoma se arrodilla y empieza a llorar mas fuerte

Ryoga se acerca y lo abraza permitiendole llorar

-quien te hizo eso...fue ese negi me las va a pagar-.dice Ryoga con rabia

-no...no aniki

Ryoga se sorprende pues Ryoma no acostumbra a llamarlo asi y lo abraza mas fuerte-. Tu siempre me regañabas por que me dejaba manipular por mi ex

-mi ex.pregunta Ryoma confuso y levantando la mirada

-sip-sonriendo-. Yo no iba a permitir una humillación mas a mi persona tu deberias hacer lo mismo-.acariciando dulcemente su cabellos

-el me quiere

-pero que dices-.dice Ryoga sobresaltado-.pero te golpea

-el me pidió disculpas

-no Ryoma eso no amor ...el amor es respeto

Ryoma se sorprende de que le aya llamado por su nombre y le sonríe tristemente

-puede que tengas razón-.dice Ryoma y se separa de Ryoga

-que ocurre adonde vaz

-voy con momoshiro...si viene negi dile que no lo quiero volver a ver

-muy bien chibi-suke

sale de la casa con miedo de encontrarse con negi...y apresura el paso y llega a la casa de momo y este sale depuse de que toco varias veces todo adormilado, pero se le quita el sueño de ver a Ryoma ahí

-echi...echizen

-momo-sempai puedo pasar

-cla...claro-.y momo se hace a un lado permitiendole el acceso y se percata del golpe

-me lo hizo negi-.dice Ryoma al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada

-ese bastado...pero por que te dejas

-por que lo Ryoma haciendo que el corazón de momo se haga pedacitos , pero no iba a llorar delante de Ryoma

-pero eso...

-no es amor-.termina Ryoma-. Me dijo lo mismo Ryoga-.soltando una risita-. Ya no lo quiero volver a ver-. Termina con una lagrima resbalándose

momo le seca la lagrima delicadamente y Ryoma se sorprende por el contacto y lo voltea a ver sobresaltado ycon una sonrisa pero ese mágico momento se termina por el telefono que sonaba insistentemente y momo se levanta con pesadez

-si-.dice momo hastiado

-momoshiro-.responden del otro lado del teléfono

-TU MALDITO BASTARDO POR QUE LLAMAS-.grita enojado momoshiro

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaa aque si adivinan quien llamo y lamento la demora jejejeje se que no tengo perdon see ya


	6. Chapter 6

grave error

by:neon-san

momoRyoma negi

Ryoma oia como se altero momo lo que le hizo suponer que el que hablo era negi lo aterro un poco... pero le habia prometido acabar con esto de una vez por todas a Ryoga y ahora a momo , se levanta y le quita el auricular a momo sorprendiendo a este

-negi soy Ryoma

-Ryoma que bueno que eres tu ...-. diguen hablando momo piensa que lo iva a perdonar cuando oye a Ryoma diciendo "te veo alla" y cuelga el telefono Ryoma

-echizen no uq no lo querias ver-. dice momo decepcioando

-va a ser la ultima vez-. dice Ryoma sorprendiendo a momo

-q-que ...-no termina por que el principe lo acalla con un beso tierno en los labios Ryoma se separa sonriendo tristemente acariciando la mejilla de momo

-adios-. dice Ryomo y sale de la casa de momo corriendo perdiendose de la vista de momo que habia salido apurado cuando Ryoma corrio

-Ryoma ten cuidado-. susurra momo al viento

Ryoma iba por segunda vez a la casa de negi , cuando llega se sorprende al ve que ahi una fiesta se acerca y toca, la puerta nervioso suelta un suspiro y la puerta se abre y en ella esta negi sonriendo, se acerca a Ryoma dispuesto a darle un beso pero este lo rechaza, cosa que hizo enojar a negi pero lo disimulo

-Ryoma pasa ...quiero presentarte a unos amigos-. dice negi dandole el paso , Ryoma pasa algo desconfiado se escuchaba una musica muy fuerte, a donde se dirigian y ve a dos chicos y una muchacha

-chicos el es Ryoma -. los chicos lo voltean a ver intimidando un poco al principe ...pero no dicen una palabra

-negi tenemos que hablar...recuerdad

-ah si claro vamos en mi camioneta

-eh...n-no-. dice Ryoma nervioso

-no te preocupès no pienso hacerte nada asato nos acompañara para que estes mas tranquilo-. Ryoma se alivia un poco por que la verdad le aterraba estar solo con negi

-bien

-Ryoma adelantate con asato ahi los alcanzo-. Ryoma sale seguido por detras de asato y cuando ve que salio Ryoma se dirige al chico y la chica que estaban sentados en el sofa

-ustedes si llegan a preguntar, Ryoma y yo discutimos el salio corriendo yo me quede con ustedes y no supimos mas entienden

los dos chicos asienten y negi sale con una sonrisa,saca las llave de su bolsillo, Ryoma se sienta de copiloto mientras el otrro chico se sienta en la parte trasera de la camioneta lo cual resulto lo mismo para Ryoma iva a estar a solas con negi por que el otro estaba afuera , se asuto cuando cio que negi encendia la camioneta y se movian

-no te preocupes Ryoma a cabo asato esta atras-. le dice negi al percartarce de Ryoma andaba nervioso, pero eso no ayudaba al principe en sus nervios, voltea hacia atras y ve al chico acostado, solo lo calmaba la imagen de momo sonriendo por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo que sentia por el

-ya llegamos-. la voz de negi lo saca de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que estan en un lugar muy desolado

-y bien Ryoma

-debemos dejar de vernos-. dice el principe en tono neutro

-no...yo te amo-.decia negi mientras se acercaba y le comensaba a besar el cuello del menor y su mano se metia por debajo de la playera

-que haces-.dice el principe tratando de quitarcelo de encima

-. no no te voy a dejar ir-. dice negi siguiendo lo suyo

-no dejame en paz-. dice el principe tratando de abrir la puerta ... ve que no puede y toca la ventanilla con desesperacion, pero el chico se hace de oidos sordos

-si no eres mio no seras de nadie-. dice negi sacando una pistola

-NOOOOOOOOO-.grita el principe, y el chico de atras solo tapa las orejas, en medio de la nada se escucha un disparo

····················$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

ya en la mañana se dirige momo a la escuela, esperanzado por como le habra ido a Ryoma, recuerda ese beso y sonrie, llega -y se dirige al salon del ochibi , nota que no esta y opta por hablarle a horio

-oi...horio y echizen

-echizen yo con mis dos años de experiencia, echizen falto-. momo se preocupa pero no puede hacer, y solo le queda ir a clases, las clases le parecieron de los mas aburridas hasta kaoru nota que algo le pasa a momo, por que momo no respondia a sus insultos asi llego hasta las practicas cuando entra le sorprende ver a negi de lo mas feliz de la vida coqueteando con unas chicas del club de tenis femenino y eso lo enfado

-oye tu negi-. grita momo captando la atencion de todos, negi solo lo voltea a ver y le sonrie y se va, lo iba a seguir pero la voz potente de tezuka lo detiene en seco

-momoshiro 20 vueltas al campo-. dice tezuka , momo no le queda de otra y se va corriendo, despues de eso por fin se termina el entrenamiento que casi no le ponia atencion al entrenamiento por pensar en Ryoma

ADENTRO EN LOS VESTIDORES

-nya no se le hace raro que el ochibi no aya venido-.dice eiji en un tono preocupado

-si...tu n o sabes nada momo-. dijo oishitodos lo voltean a ver. syusuke hasta abrio sus hermoso ojos azules, y tezuka tambien volteo con cara preocupada

-yo no..se nada el ayer se fue...y no me dijo a donde-. dice momo y justo en ese momento entra un muy angustiado Ryoga

-diganme que aqui si esta el chibi-suke-.dice Ryoga con la voz entrecortada y lagrimas en los ojos, los titulares al escuchar eso se para de golpe

-por que que ocurrio-.dice tezuka

.el no llego a dormir...despues de que me dijo que iva a buscar a a momo-.dice Ryoga muy angustiado y todos voltean a ver a momo

-yo tampoco eh sabido nada desde que se fue hablar con negi -.dice momo entrando en angustia

-ese bastardo si se atrevio a tocar a mi chibi-suke...-.dice Ryoga enojado y apretando las manos

-ay que tranquilizarce echizen es fuerte debe de estar bien-. dice oishi tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la preocupacion

-ay que salir a buscarlo-.dice fuji muy serio sin un rastro de sonrisa muy raro en el

continuara...

nyaaa esta ya esta por concluir en el proximo capitulo pero diganme que final les gustaria lo acabo como en la pelicula ...que resulto muy triste pero con una moraleja o feliz den ideas jejeje see ya y por fa reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Grave error

by-.neon-san

todos se dividen para buscar al principe, tezuka y fuji fueron a dar parte a las autoridades, oishi, eiji y kawamura fueron a la parte centro, inui y kaoru fueron a las costas , mientras momo y Ryoga fueron a la casa de negi

·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$

los dos ya estaban frente a la casa de negi y tocan los dos a la vez, la puerta se abre a los pocos segundos, abriendo una señora que identificaron como la madre de negi

-que se les ofrece jovenes-.dice la mujer gentilmente

-esta su hijo señora-.dice en tono neutro Ryoga

-negi...si esta en su habitacion, le hablo

-podemos pasar a su habitacion-.dice momo igual de serio

-claro-.sonrie la mujer

los dos pasan apresurados, y se dirigen a la habitacion , cada uno pensando en como hacer hablar al bastardo, cuadno ven la puerta, momo la abre de una patada asustando al dueño de la habitacion, este cuando ve que son ellos frunce el seño

-que demonios hacen aquí

-no nos iremos hasta que nos digas donde esta mi hermano-.dice Ryoga en tono agresivo

-si tu bastardo...la ultima vez que se le vio fue contigo-.dice momo con una mirada fria

negi hace una sonrisa cinica-.si el estuvo conmigo...pero despues peleamos y salio corriendo

-que...no te creemos-.dicen momo y Ryoga, en eso Ryoga reconoce un objeto en la comoda de negi la toma y se la enseña a ambos

-y dime por que esta esto aquí..es su gorra

-a eso...se le simplemente negi

-maldito si le hiciste algo a Ryoma..te mato-.dice momo y los dos salen

FUERA DE LA CASA

-y ahora que hacemos-.dice tristemente Ryoga con una opresion en el pecho por no saber donde esta su hermano

-solo nos queda esperar

la policia fue por negi, pero dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Ryoga y momo, tambien fueron los amigos de este y apoyaron la declaracion , pasan las semanas y no se sabe nada los titulares faltaban a clase al igual que los de septimo grado para ayudar a Ryoga a pegar volantes

·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$

ring...ring

-diga central de policia

-yo se donde esta Ryoma echizen-.dice una voz ronca, el policia abre enormente los ojos

-que dice quien es usted

-busqiuen en el templo abandonado que esta afueras de la ciudad,,,antes que sea demasiado tarde

.que...-.ya no puede decir nada mas, por que el sujeto cuelga , el policia comunica inmediatamente, con todos, asi todas las patrullas se dirigen a ese templo, cada quien se iva en su coche con respecto a los titulares, fuji llevo a tezuka eiji oishi y kaoru, en el coche de su hermana, y como Ryoga ya tiene coche se llevo a momo y kawa, despues de 3 eternas horas por fin llegan, todos entran corriendo encabezando la corrida ryoga y momo cuando entran se quedan, congelados ahi enfrente estaba el principe acostado en una especie de colcha y tapado hasta el cuello con una pañoleta en la frente, momo se acerca rapido y da un suspiro de alivio, al comprobar que seguia respirando

-esta vivo-.dice momo y todos se acercan rapido

-chibi-suke...-dice Ryoga con algo de alegria, absolutamente todos entran, los titulares tienen que hacer que los policias salgan para que aya un poco de oxigeno por que ese lugar no era tan grande, no mas el sargento se queda dentro, y piden una ambulancia

momo levanta con cuidado a Ryoma y ve que este abre lentamente los ojos, al levantarlo momo siente un liquido, al verse la mano ve que es ese liquido carmesi, todos ven eso

-no...Ryoma aguanta-.dice muy angustiado

el principe suelta una risita-.s...se escucha...t..tambien mi nombre en...ti-.dice con algo de esfuerzo

-ochibi no hables te puede hacer daño-.dice eiji entrando en angustia

-quien te hizo eso chibi-suke-.dice Ryoga mirandolo con tristeza

-ne...negi-.dice el principe cansinamente

-ese bastardo pagara pero tu...-.no puede terminar momo por que Ryoma posa su mano algo ensagrentada en la mejilla de momo

-no...podia morir...sin antes...decirte...que me ...equivoque...yo te amo...mucho-.dice Ryoma que cada vez le faltaba mas el aire

todos se sorprenden, y sonrien tristemente hasta el sargento se conmueve y suelta unas lagrimas..momo no lo puede creer y besa al principe y este le corresponde al principio, el ojos amatista se separa rapido, cuando siente que este ya no le corresponde, al ver la cara del principe no puede evitar que unas gruesas lagrimas caigan de sus ojos, mas bien a todos, la cara de Ryoma estaba con los ojos cerrados, su labios curviados con una mueca de felicidad, con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de esos labios que fue la primera y ultima vez que probara momo

-NOOOOOOOO...CHIBI-SUKE- da un grito desgarrador Ryoga, todos los titulares a exepcion de tezuka y inui caen al suelo totalmente en shock aunque tampoco estos se quedaban atrás, estaban totalmente atonitos, momo abraza mas el cuerpecito de Ryoma

-RYOMAAAAAAAAAAA

·$·$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$$··$·$·$·$·

velaron a Ryoma, en las canchas de seigaku el lugar al que le gustava a Ryoma, absolutamente toda la escuela estaba de luto, despues de una semana enterraron a Ryoma, y despues paso dos semanas y llego el juicio de negi

.te lo pregunto una vez mas por que lo violaste y luego intestaste matarle -.dice la juez muy seria

-jejejeje...si no era mio ...no iva a ser de nadie jajajajajjajsja-.dice negi en tono demente , la juez se cansa y dicta un beredicto

-en todos se encuentra culpable a negi,,,por lo tanto su condena es de 100 años...LLEVENSELO-.grita la juez y a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de negi y nadie mas supo de el y ni querian saber

si usted tiene un familiar y ve

que esta siendo maltratado ya sea por su pareja amigo o familiar

no se quede callado ni permita mas injusticias

dele consejos apoyelo en lo que pueda

por que despues pòdra ser demasiado tarde

OWARI

RYOMA ECHIZEN

1994 – 2007

BUEN HERMANO, AMIGO, AMANTE Y ESPOSO

DESCANSE EN PAZ DONDE QUIERA QUE SE ENCUENTRE, PERO QUE SEPA QUE SE EXTRAÑARA MUCHO

espero que les habra gustado, lo de la fecha de muerte del 94 yo se que no es verdadera pero se supone que en mi fic tenia 13 jejeje, ahi me llego un review que habia un fic parecido a este y ya lo acabo de leer jejejej y segui el consejo del reviews cambie el final de ultima hora por eso me tarde mas jajajaja espero reviews para ver si les gusto see ya nos seguiremenos leyendo


End file.
